


Us Against The World

by 185cmbaekhyun



Series: X-EXO AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Clone Wars, Clones, M/M, Obsession, Superpowers, idk what this is?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/pseuds/185cmbaekhyun
Summary: It's been three days since Sehun left.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: X-EXO AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797598
Comments: 21
Kudos: 90





	Us Against The World

It's been three days since Sehun left.

Three days that Kai's nerves have been on edge. When he kissed the archer goodbye, Kai's heart was already warning him that maybe he shouldn't let Sehun leave on his own. But Sehun was stubborn as ever, assuring him that the mission should go as discreet as possible. 

_ They can sense you all, except me. I should go alone _ , he had said with hope clouding his eyes, as though begging for his hyungs' trust. 

The pang in Kai's heart was immediate, so he promptly disapproved.  _ I'm coming with you. If there's any complication I can teleport us both out of there. _

It took Sehun a little longer to convince Kai, but in the end, it was Sehun's touch, his taste and the wholesome sense of security that made up Kai's mind. Thereupon, he let Sehun walk through the door, heart aching.

As much as his trust for Sehun is unbreakable, Kai can't shake off the jittery anxiety that creeps up his chest as time stretches. Minute after minute, second after second. The fact that Sehun's out there, alone and untraceable, brings unsettled thoughts to Kai's mind.

What if he's in danger? Is he even alive at this point? Should Kai keep his promise and not search for him in the meantime? 

Kai lets out a dry laugh, full of regret as he remembers the moment when he agreed to Sehun's pledge. 

_ Do not come looking for me if I stop responding. I'll be fine, I can take care of myself. If you come, you might fall into a trap. _

"You should have stopped him, you idiot." Kai reprimands himself bitterly, his clammy hands tightening around the edges of the surface of the desk, until his knuckles turn white and sore. 

All because he didn't want to ruin Sehun's optimism. After years of research, after so many losses, he had finally figured out a way to track their enemies. 

Now, all he's got is the constant blink of a red dot on the screen, indicating Sehun's current whereabouts, or where he was supposed to be, at least. His GPS tracking signal has been immobile ever since he first landed at the unfamiliar site, and it hasn't changed ever since. Multiple times, Kai has considered checking the place. With his power, it wouldn't last more than two seconds, no harm would be done. However, he can't deny that he's scared. Scared of what me might end up seeing, or not seeing, for that matter.

Feeling hollow, Kai finds himself standing on a dark dead end. "Fucking useless, piece of shit. Son of a bitch!" He starts cursing loudly, voicing his frustrations. It's only when he notices Suho and Chen bursting through the door that he realizes the damage his fist has caused against the keyboards. Pieces of keys are littered along the desk and the floor, the dented remaining of the device laying in front of Kai as a registration of his unstable temper. 

"Kai, what's going on?" Suho wears concern in his eyes as he scans around the mess Kai has just caused. Meanwhile, Chen busies himself with nursing Kai's knuckles. There are faint scratches littering his fingers, and they sting when Chen presses his digits against them, seeking any fractures.

"I'm going after him. I need to find him." Kai's voice is completely void of emotions, just like his eyes and his soul altogether. And it will remain as such until he hears from Sehun again. Any traces, even any rumors, anything. He just needs to make sure Sehun is alive and well. 

"You can't. It's too dangerous. You know what's out there." Suho says warily, eyes flickering towards the screen where the red dot remains obnoxiously in place. 

Undoubtedly, they're all worried about Sehun. It's clear in the way Suho's brow creases and his breathing falters. 

"I don't care. It's been too long. He wouldn't ghost us like this." 

"He told us to wait. Maybe he's on to something." Chen chimes, still kneeling by Kai's feet. With trembling hands, Chen's eyes are avoiding Kai's.

"Do you expect me to just sit and wait? How long will we keep hiding?" Kai groans, distraught. "We've lost too many already. It just keeps happening. I won't lose him."

"We haven't," Chen corrects, despondent eyes lifting to meet Kai. "We haven't lost all of them. They're coming back. Minseok will be back." Chen's voice actually breaks at the mention of his partner, his hands dropping from Kai's palms in a miserable motion.

There are tears pooling at the corners of Chen's eyes, and Kai comprehends this is restricted territory, yet he can't keep his words at bay.

"I'm sorry hyung. We must do something. We can't risk losing more."

"I know how you feel, Kai. I know better than you think. You need to be patient." Suho intervenes, breaking through Chen's mournful silence. 

Kai scoffs, carding a hand through his hair disgruntledly. 

"Fine," He huffs out, not entirely too convinced, but acquiescing nonetheless. "But just so you all know, I will not give up. I'll fight until I bring him back. Mark my words."

As time slips through his fingers, on the clock, the countdown starts off.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Only 24 hours later, Kai's time limit runs out. Without as much as a warning to any of his companions, he teleports to the location where Sehun has been seen last. 

The warehouse is empty and dark. The humidity surrounding the place elicits a cold shiver to rush down Kai's spine, and he clenches his fists at his sides as he squints to adjust his vision under the creepy darkness shrouding the area. 

Stepping into the old factory building is like stepping into a whole other world. It feels like venturing onto a set of old train tracks, and following them as far as they'd take you, ignoring the grass peeking up between the slats and the bits where the metal lays rusted and broken. The building seems to shudder in the wind and sway as the rain attacks it from outside. 

Kai pulls down his hood. The building is empty, except for a few obsolete pieces of rusted factory equipment, pieces that seem perfectly at home within the building's vine-covered walls. 

Sehun's absence was already a given. Kai knew from the very start he would no longer find his partner there. Partially, it leaves Kai relieved, fearing that he could stumble upon the other unconscious body, or even worse, his corpse. The thought alone pinches at Kai's heart so cruelly that he has to shake his head in order to push those morbid thoughts away.

He's witnessed too many deaths by now, and he doubtlessly won't face that anymore. Not with Sehun. Without Sehun, Kai is nothing at all. 

On the other hand, the anguish within Kai only grows thicker. Here he hoped to come across any clues leading to Sehun's whereabouts.

Wistfully, there's nothing. 

Just as it has been outside, the inside looks like something out of a dystopian movie, the corrugated walls as rusted and useless as the equipment they house. Beams stretch high overhead, and rain drips down through cracks in the ceiling.

He steps further into the building, looking around as he leaves wet footprints on the floor in his wake. His hands trails along the old beams, no longer certain of what he's searching for. In that moment, he's only sure of one thing: He will only go back home once he finds his boyfriend. 

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show up." 

Kai startles with the sudden voice echoing around, turning back to the figure standing in the doorway. Oddly, Kai recognizes the voice instantly. It's his own voice, only with a wicked resonance to it. It throws him off almost instantly.

"Nobody hears much of anything out here," The voice says, smirking as he walks in. There's a certain overly-proud lilt to his steps, the closer the lean and tall silhouette gets, the more Kai's body loses the ability to react.

He stands rooted in place. 

"It's such a pleasure to finally meet you."

Stepping into the moonlight rays peeking through the crack on the ceiling, Kai finally can see him. 

Himself. Better known as Kāi.

Kai's breath seem to still in the cold air, leaving a gap of soundless space as they stand there, metres apart. The quiet is an unspoken dare, telling him there's no point in trying to cross him, that it would be pointless. This other atrocious copy probably possesses Kai's same powers, if not more. 

The gap is nothing but a challenge, that only the rain dares to interrupt, pounding hard against the walls of the building like it doesn't care. Kai's heard about this specie before. 

The X-EXO. Or Exodeux. Whatever they prefer to be called. The ones carrying their same features and abilities, but not nearly their principals. Their version have nothing but pure evil coursing through their veins, causing havoc wherever they cross. 

In front of Kai stands the authentic reason why he's been hiding out for years, camouflaging his own existence from the world. Because of the replication flashing a maddened smile at him, Kai has too many blood staining his hands, counting more losses than victories. 

In the long run, Kai's greatest enemy is himself.

"Where's Sehun?" He asks with a hiss through his bare teeth, eyes swiftly scanning around for any ambush. But it seems that Kai's opponent came alone. Audaciously so. 

"He's with me," The clone responds nonchalantly, lifting his shoulder. The shining accessories around his knuckles are glistening in the faint light. Kai exhales in relief, until he hears the pitiful chuckle break through.

"Not here, obviously. I have him somewhere else. Safe and sound. There's no need to worry about him." 

All of Kai's torment resurge inside his chest, lodging a lump around his throat. He wants to scream, like the realness of a person consumed by a pain that knew no end or limit. Regardless, Kai holds it in, masking his pain the best way he can. "Bring him back. You don't need him."

"Oh, I do need him." The other counters, running a flamboyant hand adorned with golden nail polish through his green hair. "You know, Sehun's one of a kind. He's strong and intelligent. He's docile, he tastes good."

"How fucking dare you-" Kai snarls, losing sense of all his self control. He plunges towards the enemy, with a raw ferocity blinding his vision. But to no avail, he ends up reaching nothing. Where Kāi once stood, remains only black ashes floating around. Hands clenching around air, Kai groans in frustration. 

He should have seen it coming. Pathetically, Kai spins over his heels until he spots Kāi at the top of a railing, stand with such grace that has Kai on the verge of lashing out again.

Like him, Kāi is a teleporter, and one failure is already enough to make Kai learn from his mistakes. Attacking is useless.

"Come on, Kai. I thought you were smarter than that, I'm embarrassed." The clone does a dramatic flip of his hair, staring down at Kai, belittling him.

"I don't believe you. Bring him back, or I swear-"

"What? Do you think you can beat me?" Kāi cuts him off, raising an undignified brow. "Honestly, I don't want to fight you. It's fun having you around."

"Bullshit. You just want to fuck around with me."

"Maybe," Kāi says, crouching low cautiously without losing an ounce of his balance. "But you mean a lot to me too, Kai. There would be no me if it weren't for you."

"Shut up! I don't care what you think. I just want him back." Kai shouts at him, with a crack in his voice. The angle doesn't allow him to see the demon's eyes, but he can feel, through the raise of hair at the back of his neck, that Kāi is smiling. Despicably, for lack of a better word. 

"But I like Sehun so much. I'm having so much fun with him. Don't you wanna share?"

Something vicious churns inside Kai's stomach, and for the first time he regrets not carrying any sort of weapon along. He's never felt the need to handle one, unlike now that his palms are actually itching to maneuver something he could use against the demon.

"No, stop that. You can't touch him. If you did, I'm going to kill you with my bare hands."

Every word from the clone is bolstering his wrath. Kāi seems to be able to sense it just as much, so he chuckles, as though mocking him. 

"Your conviction moves me. But I'm not doing anything against Sehun's will. He can be very easy to submit, if you know what I mean."

"He wouldn't. He would never."

On the railing, Kāi shifts slightly, and the silky fabric of his outfit catches in the dim lights. When the fanatical glint of his eye glitches, it is directed at Kai. 

"Are you sure? I didn't have to do much to have him underneath me, begging for my cock. I guess having this face helped a lot."

"Stop, I don't want to hear it. Just stop. Shut the fuck up!" Through his gravelly rage, Kai's ability for nuance is suddenly gone. The rational side of his brain turns off, and the primitive takes over. It starts with the slight tension growing of his muscles, then in his vision turns a crimson shade of read around the edges. 

"I can tell you more. Did you know that I have my Sehůn too? But I like this one better. How about we exchange?" Kāi suggests amusedly. The unexpected implication makes Kai freeze in outrage.

"You're disgusting." He growls in repugnance. Not even for his own life would Kai ever exchange Sehun.

"I bet that's not what Sehun thinks. Wouldn't that be fun? A win win situation for both of us."

"Never."

"Learn how to accept the truth. Why do you think Sehun came to me? Why do you think he looked for me for so long?"

"What- what do you mean?" Kai stammers. What was left of his composure slowly seeps out of his system as he registers each implying word from the demon.

Kāi flashes a satisfying smirk down at him, and a low chuckle flows out of his throat, dripping poison. 

"Sehun wants more. He's done with that mediocre life you were giving him. He thrives for more and I can give it to him. It was easy to convince you, wasn't it? Think about it, Kai. Stop denying the truth."

Kai grunts, eyes screwing shut as unwanted images play behind his eyelids. He hits his own head repeatedly, forcefully, in order to get rid of such mental assault.

He knows Kāi is bluffing, messing with him, putting on an act to mislead him. But there's a voice whispering in the depths of his mind telling him that every word from the demon holds true. The pieces fit perfectly together without much effort. 

"Sehun's with me now. I won." Kāi boasts, followed by a maniac guffaw.

"No," Kai snaps, the thought of Sehun with someone else, loving someone else, laying with someone else, cuts deep in his wounds. "I'll do anything you want. Please, I'll tell you anything. Just let him go." He's blatantly crying now, tear after tear runs down his face as his walls crumble down, leaving him raw and vulnerable. 

He doesn't care if he's making a fool of himself. If he has to beg to have Sehun back, he'll pour his heart out and do it shamelessly. The duplicate, savouring the awful condition from his enemy, tilts his head and urges triumphantly.

"Come again?"

"Please," Humiliated, Kai sobs, falling to his knees. "Don't do this to me."

"I'm so sorry, Kai. It's too late." This time when Kāi speaks, there's a palpable genuineness in his voice, almost as if he laments for him. 

"Sehun is mine now." He affirms at last, before disappearing through the air.

  
  
  
  
  
  


If it's a memory or a dream, Kai isn't sure. All that matters is that Sehun's in his arms, on top of him, kissing him, touching him. He's real and warm, smooth skin trembling under Kai's fingertips tracing patterns along his arms. Sehun's sweet moans serve as motivation to make Kai's palms explore every inch of the languid body hoovering over him, moving with him. 

"Kai, I love you. I love you so much." Sehun whispers in his ear, arms tightening around Kai's shoulders.

There’s no worry tonight, though. No need to rush, either. It's just the two of them, the rest of the world be damned. No threats, no war. 

"I love you too, Sehun." Kai brings his hands up to cup his boyfriend’s face. He leans in slowly as his eyes flutter shut and his lips part. As he feels the heat of Sehun’s breath against his mouth he holds still and opens his eyes.

Sehun looks perfect like this, Kai thinks. So full of longing, anticipation, with his eyes closed and his waiting mouth hanging open.

Kai only has a few seconds to admire the view, however, as Sehun’s eyes open and a sheepish smile takes over his expression.

“I'll always love you.” Sehun mutters as he hugs Kai’s waist and brings him flush against his body. Kai, in turn, giggles and loops his arms around Sehun’s shoulders and tilts his head back. The younger man understands what Kai’s implicitly asking for, and he presses kisses to his boyfriend’s throat.

Gasps, sighs, moans, escape Kai’s lips. His grip on Sehun tightens, and Sehun gets the hint to move it further. 

Kai looks up at Sehun and smiles so wide his eyes crinkle. They stay there a moment, simply appreciating each other’s heat and the gleam in each other’s eyes.

They take their time, letting their hands trace ghosts over each other’s skin. Except it’s not really exploring. When two bodies who know each other like blood knows a vein touch, what happens is not so much exploration as it is homecoming.

"I'll always love you. No matter what." Sehun repeats, pressing one long, deep kiss to Kai’s lips. He pulls back shortly after, only to smile down at his lover, his eyes speaking all the words they don't need to utter.

Kai looks up at Sehun with glazed, half-lidded eyes. His arms are strewn above his head, and his frame is quickly rising and falling with each breath. Sehun spreads his lover’s knees apart and holds them there. He admires the view below him, body sculptured by both strength and delicate beauty.

After a few moments, Kai throws an arm over his eyes to shield his face. He all but whimpers and bucks his hips up against the air, making Sehun laugh breathlessly. 

Sehun laughs louder this time before leaning down to kiss the exposed tan skin of Kai's abs, and the rigid curve of his hips. 

Kai tries to even his breathing, which proves an impossible task, especially when he hears the click of the cap of lube and shortly after, he feels two of Sehun’s slicked fingers pressed against his entrance. He moans wantonly, and rolls his hips, implicitly telling his partner to hurry it up.

"Promise me you'll never leave me, Kai." Sehun breathes, eyes fixed on him, waiting for a response. Which isn't too easy to provide when his fingers are gently grazing Kai's entrance. 

Kai squeezes his eyes shut and manages to whisper, “I won't, Sehun. Never.”

Even with his eyes shut, Kai can see the impervious grin on his lover’s face.

"Good, because I'll never leave you either."

Sehun’s smile widens. He leans up and presses a kiss to Kai’s parted lips; a quiet reassurance that nothing will come between them. 

Sehun presses in gently. His fingers slip past Kai’s tight ring of muscle, and press against his inside walls. He searches for, and quickly finds his prostate, or so he’s told by the way Kai arches his back and nearly sobs. He leans down to press kisses along Kai’s jaw.

“You look so pretty. So good for me.” He praises against his partner’s throat, earning a moan and a faint  _ oh god _ , in reply.

He works his fingers in and out of Kai until he is ready to take him. He then squeezes a bit more lube onto his hard cock and lines himself up with Kai’s reddened, puckering entrance. He eases in gently, resting one hand on his partner’s stomach for control.

"We'll always find each other." Sehun cooes, and Kai only musters a moan in response. 

Sehun pushes forward until he’s fully sheathed inside. His hands slide up Kai’s abdomen, past his shoulders, and he interlocks his fingers with Kai’s. Kai's heels dig into the small of Sehun's back, and he looks down at his partner’s face, amused. "Do you promise?"

The corners of Kai’s mouth twitch up into a smile. His eyes are squeezed shut, as they have been for a while now. He nods, seeing no point in denying the obvious. "Yeah, I promise. It's you and me against the world, okay?"

Sehun smiles in return, and presses a kiss to Kai’s cheek as he pulls his hips out slightly and starts thrusting against Kai. It’s gentle, slow and sweet. His thrusts soon find a steady rhythm that has Kai rocking softly underneath him, and letting out a steady flow of gasps that almost sound like his name.

Kai pulls his hands out from underneath his partner’s and wraps his arms around Sehun’s shoulders. He buries his face in the crook of Sehun’s neck and clings to him. Sehun, in turn, brings a hand down to Kai’s cock and starts to pull him off in time with his thrusts. They become enveloped in each other’s heat, the smell of sex hanging in the air, and the sound of skin slapping skin.

Sehun’s pace becomes more sporadic. He brings an arm under Kai and hugs him tight as he spills inside of him. His hips continue to snap as he releases every bit of his come inside his lover.

The feeling of Sehun’s warm load spreading inside of him pushes Kai over the edge, and he quickly feels an orgasm wrack his body. He comes onto both of their stomachs, with Sehun helping to drag his orgasm to completion.

Both spent, they lay in a tangle of limbs, basking in the aftermath and feeling sweetly fulfilled. 

And then there's silence. A comfortable veil of silence, followed by emptiness and darkness.

Kai jolts awake, panting.

The side of the bed is unoccupied. It's cold. He's alone.

It's been a week since Sehun left. 

Tangled in the sheets, Kai shifts uncomfortably with the painful hardness straining his underwear. He sighs, running a trembling hand through his hair. The hollow crawling in his heart is still growing and suffocating. With every pulse, a dull ache reminds him that Sehun is not there with him. 

A cold wind sweeps through the window frames, and Kai shivers unhelpfully. He doesn't recall leaving the windows wide open to the night, and when he glances at the passage, he spots a tall, broad figure standing still in the shadows. 

"Sehun?" He calls, heart pounding furiously against his chest. The figure moves, slow and almost predatory. Kai remains still, just watching. Hoping. 

With careful steps, the intruder approaches his bed, so careful, perhaps even scared. Kai allows him to take a seat by the edge of the mattress, not daring to utter a word. Initially, the visitor just sits still, but Kai can feel the weight of his gaze impaling him like daggers. His eyes are glowing in the dark.

"You're not Sehun." He mumbles, all of a sudden so sure that the one in front of him could not possibly be his boyfriend. Sehun carries warmth along with him, not this crippling darkness that seems to emit from the other. 

A snap from the man's fingers triggers the lights on, and Kai gasps, grasping the shits around his knuckles once he gets a brighter view of the man's face. He hasn't seen Sehun in so long that the image of that face, a perfect reprint, has his heart clenching. 

It's the gruesome scar cutting through a horizontal line right below the other's left eye that distinguishes him from the real Sehun. Immediately, Kai hauls himself forward, a desperate attempt to escape, seek help from his friends. Disastrously, he isn't as fast as his opponent.

Sehůn expertly extends a hand towards Kai, and suddenly an invisible force is trapping him, blocking his teleportation. Kai can't move, let alone speak, too stunned to even voice his fears. 

"I'm not going to hurt you." Sehůn says, voice as calm as Sehun would sound. Soon enough, Kai stops straining against the force, spurred by the gentleness in the other's voice. 

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see you." He responds, with clear sincerity in his cold, glowing eyes. "You look just like him. It's impressive." He studies Kai with meticulosity, eyes tracing every inch of Kai's features. Sehůn licks his lips mindlessly, before finally lowering his hand, releasing Kai from his hold. 

"Where's Sehun?" Kai questions quietly, yet too enraged, but Sehůn seems unfazed, still enthralled by Kai.

"Sehun's fine. Better than ever."

"I don't believe you." Kai grunts, fidgeting in discomfort. He might not be under Sehůn's power influence anymore, but his gaze is just as powerful. With a raise of his sculpted eyebrow, the clone inquires, thoughtfully.

"Why not?"

"I'm going to find him. I'm going to save him."

Sehůn hums, as though disapproving. He scoots closer, leaning in until he's inches apart from Kai's face. "How long will you keep torturing yourself like this? How long will you keep waiting?"

Kai casts his eyes down, avoiding the electrifying waves Sehůn's eyes are sending him.

"Do you even know what I've been through? Rejected. Replaced. The one I love doesn't love me anymore." He continues, voice lowering seductively. Sehůn nuzzles down Kai's jaw, the column of his neck. Inhaling, tasting. "But there's still you."

Helpless, Kai tries pushing him away, but his brain, utterly fuzzy, can't obey his commands. Instead, he tilts his head back, baring his neck to Sehůn's ministrations. Darting out his tongue, Sehůn licks a stripe against Kai's neck, all the way down to his shoulder, where he sinks his teeth against the flesh, opting to leave open mouthed kisses over Kai's collarbones. The teleporter moans, then promptly bites his lips to contain himself.

He misses Sehun so much. His touch. His scent. His everything. And in a sense, he has all of that right there at reaching length. "Please, no. Stop." He whines, writhing in bliss when Sehůn nibbles his earlobe. 

"I know you want this," Sehůn slides his hand down to palm over Kai's hardness. "It's only fair." He smirks once he feels the cock swelling under his fingertips. Involuntarily, Kai's thighs part, offering more room for Sehůn to feel him up. 

"This is wrong." Kai breathes, hands grabbing at Sehůn's wrist, supposedly to stop him, but turns out guiding him instead, inside his underwear. Kai hisses when Sehůn's skin comes in contact with his cock, and without wasting a breath, Sehůn wraps his hand around the hardened length, stroking gently.

"Is it, really?" He smirks, his tongue poking out briefly just to lick the seam of Kai's parted lips. "Do you really want me to stop?"

Mind going numb, Kai shakes his head, denying it, though his hands are pulling him against his body. 

"Please," He mewls, not certain what he's begging for anymore. Whichever the case, Sehůn swallows his cries, shoving his tongue inside Kai's warm, wet mouth. 

Losing all his senses completely, Kai gasps into the kiss, tugs at Sehůn's hair when the clone licks inside his mouth. He tastes just like him, kisses just as ardently as him, and Kai isn't strong enough to deny that, not when he was starting to think he would no longer get to feel that, feel him. 

They kiss like there's no tomorrow, like this might be their last kiss, and taking their fate into consideration, it might as well just be. 

Sehůn's hand is still pumping his cock, pressuring gently, thumbing at the head, spreading precome down the length. While Kai knows nothing but Sehun's name, body going pliant. 

Sehůn's panting against his mouth, mounting him, pressing him down against the mattress, and Kai is submitting, desperately wanting to fulfill the deadly hole inside his heart. It's suddenly that his conscious rushes back in. 

His longing for Sehun is so strongly absolute that not even his replica can break it down. 

"No. Stop. I said stop it!" He manages to shove Sehůn off, scurrying away from him. He feels dirty, and guilty, and tremendously unworthy of Sehun's love, regardless of the truth untold.

Sehůn is staring at him with a painful expression, as though he's hurting for being parted from Kai. His lips are bitten red, hair falling over his eyes. Breathlessly, Sehůn reaches his hand out in a plead. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. We don't love each other." Kai reasons, and a pinch of remorse for the clone tugs at his heart. "You are not him." Despite all the odd similarities, there's only one Sehun, the one Kai has loved since he was a teenager. 

"He doesn't love you anymore." Sehůn insists, inching closer, even the timbre in his voice sounding weak. "Just give me a chance."

"I can't. I love him."

Sehůn's expression turns blank, void of reactions. His shoulders slump miserably. He remains silent, just staring. For a second, Kai isn't sure if he's safe, standing alone with the enemy. However, Sehůn doesn't break out of his trance.

"Do you want to kill me now? Go ahead." Kai says, boldly drifting closer. They're kneeling face to face, eyes never leaving each other. 

There's a tiny urge to kiss him again, maybe just to wipe that crestfallen look out of his eyes. Kai doesn't. Instead, he allows the demon to cup his face, feels his thumb gently caress his cheek. 

"I could never hurt you. Not when you look like this." Sehůn mutters, fingertips brushing and outlining Kai's every line. Eyes fluttering shut, Kai lets time flow, until he deems it enough for a suitable departure. 

"I'll give you a chance," He begins, staring deeply into Sehůn's eyes, having faded most of their glow. "To leave. Right now."

"Okay," Sehůn sighs, scowling. He lets his hand fall, and finally he turns towards the window. "But we'll meet again, Kai. I'll be waiting." He tells Kai, briefly glancing over his shoulder, for a last goodbye. Kai watches as Sehůn jumps over the window and melts into the shadows, taking with him the last bits of Sehun that Kai could only dream about having now. 

Part of him yearns for Sehůn to crawl back inside, to his bed. Deep down, he wishes he could help mending the other's broken heart. With him, Kai could solve many of his problems as well, using him, letting himself be used just as much. But nothing, or no one for that matter, could ever erase Sehun from his heart. Not even alleged betrayal. When the first tear streams down his face, Kai surrenders to the fatigue taking over his body and mind. 

As he falls asleep, for the first time, he starts accepting the fact that he's been awfully trying to deny. 

Sehun doesn't love him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)


End file.
